


Overworked

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Seungkwan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega!Joshua, Omega!Vernon, Omega!jeonghan, Sickfic?, Stressed, alpha!seungcheol, and used my scent as vernons, i took a quiz, idk what to do with the rest, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon works a little too hard and needs his members.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elena_s_wavyhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_s_wavyhair/gifts).



> I hope you like it! I have never written A/B/O dynamic fics before so I hope this was good! Request from: Elena_s_wavyhair
> 
> (I don't know if there are any guidelines (i didn't see them) but I would love to see some omega vernon surpressing his heat due to work which maked him exhausted and sensitive? Something like that.)

What do you do when you cannot possibly put enough words together to create a half decent rap? The correct answer is to go home, eat some food, and cuddle and sleep with your members. The wrong answer, the one Vernon chose, was to lock himself in the studio, only coming out if he wanted to throw himself into dance practice. It has been 3 days since Vernon has had a proper meal, he hasn't slept a wink, and he isn't willing to cooperate. 

He doesn't know that the longer he stays there, the more stressed he gets, the more his scent burns. That scent fills the room, it's almost suffocating him and it's his own scent! He drops his head into his hands, taking a deep and closing his eyes. They begin to fill with tears behind his lids and his throat can barely contain the whimper, his head falls onto the desk and his distressed scent protrudes from the fiery wood. 

The rest of the members are very aware of the things that Vernon can do to his body and mind, many of them do it themselves, but it hurts each and everyone of them when their younger brother does it. They bring him food and each time, but they have to restrain themselves. They keep themselves from rushing in and taking him home and feeding him anything he wants and rolling him up into a burrito blanket and cuddling him to death, because he doesn't want that. He wants to be able to work on his own and get things done, he's said that if he needs help, he'll ask for help. It's getting to the point where Seungkwan, Vernon's alpha, and the rest of the omegas can feel his distress. 

They had expected to drag him out of the studio, fighting tooth and nail to finish just one more line. What they didn't expect, was for Vernon to come shuffling in the door, reeking of fire, and tears streaming down his face. The first to make it to him was Seungkwan who had raced down the hallway and to the front door, pushing through everyone who can smell the distress.

"Nonie, baby, what's wrong, love?" Seungkwan gets to Vernon right as he collapses, reaching out for his alpha. The omega is pulled into Seungkwan's lap and his face is immediately shoved into his scent gland, but the alpha has been releasing calming pheromones. When the rest of the group got there, the omegas were the ones to kneel to the ground next to the boy, also releasing calming pheromones. Vernon was too far gone, his head to far away from his members to understand that they were talking to him, asking him questions, and trying to calm him down. 

Seungkwan had looked up from his position on the floor, Vernon still gripped tightly to his chest, and asked for help to take him to their bedroom so that Vernon could calm down in a different area where not everybody was going to be standing around him, making him even more scared. 

When Jeonghan had picked up the boy, he whimpered against his chest and squirmed until Seungkwan took him again. It wasn't that he didn't love or want to be with Jeonghan, he just really wanted his alpha. Seungkwan complied easily and took him to their shared bedroom, placing the whining omega on the bed. The alpha closed the door, assuring everyone that when Vernon was asleep he'd come out and talk to everyone about the boy. 

Seungkwan actually ended up falling asleep with Vernon, curled around each other, holding onto one another for dear life. Vernon had his faced pressed into Seungkwan's chest and the older had his arms around the omega's shoulders, they all decided that waking the sleeping pair was not good for anyone, so they let them sleep together. Vernon's once soured scent had returned to its natural state, mixing nicely with Seungkwan's lavender, honestly smelling so good anyone would want to bask in it.

Vernon had woken up 12 hours later, right after Seungkwan had left to go to the bathroom, and whined and whined until the older had come back to cuddle him. The alpha asked about the last few nights and Vernon explained to him that he couldn't figure out how to write the lyrics and nothing was coming to mind, he knew he was getting bad so he decided to come home, but he barely made it through the door, the exhaustion had taken over.

"Baby, I'm so proud that you knew when you couldn't take anymore and came home, but next time, please call me. I don't want you walking alone that late at night, okay?" Vernon nodded and cuddled deeper into his alpha. After that he had to explain his story a couple more times for the rest of the members, but they made him a delicious and watched movies all day, everyone had to be there, no exceptions. Everything turned out okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Don't forget to request, I think I'm all caught up! I want to write a little space fic where Jeonghan is Joshuas caregiver because I'm a freaking sucker for princess Joshua. Much love <3


End file.
